A Kent Christmas
by LoBot24
Summary: Christmas time for Clark and Lois.  What could be better?


_**It's Christmas time in Smallville, and Clark and Lois are enjoying the season to its fullest.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters, though I was hoping to get a Christmas card from The CW.**_

_**A Kent Christmas**_

Around the hearth room of the Kent farm, there was strewn all manner of gift wrappings. Crumpled tissues, discarded gift boxes and bags. A happy Shelby was busy frolicking in

the holiday remnants. Clark and Lois were in the middle of all this, thoroughly enjoying their Christmas together. Clark who was wearing a slightly misshapen sweater that Lois

had knitted for him, was busy tossing aside gift paper. He was searching for her last gift. "Smallville!" A giggling Lois Lane exclaimed. "Hold still, will ya?" Lois was juggling a

camera, trailing it after Clark's wayward form. "That is, unless you want me to take a picture of your backside?" Lois contemplated for a moment. "Hmmm, strike that. I think I

would want _that_ picture." More laughter floated Clark's way. Smiling to himself, he decided to cheat and used his x-ray vision to find that last gift. There it is! He retrieved it, and

made his way back over to Lois, who had given up trying to get her "money shot". "Smallville, did you buy out all the stores in Metropolis?" Casting a glance at her huge pile of

gifts. "Not that I'm complaining, but I'm spoiled enough, you know?" Clark gave a meaningful look at his own mound of presents. "I think between the two of us, the local

economy should be just fine." He laid his gift to Lois in her lap. A smile of anticipation already present. Lois could tell that Clark had wrapped this one himself, as the edges of the

paper didn't quite meet, and what might have been a bow was looking rather woebegone. She smiled at him, and tore into it. Lois opened the box and reached inside and brought

out a piggy bank. A Harley-Davidson piggy bank. She wasn't sure what to make of the gift, and looked over at Clark. Unless her eyes were playing tricks on her, he had appeared

to have gone misty-eyed. Getting choked up over a bank, she thought. Awww, her sentimental slob. "Ok Clark, I give, what are we saving up for?" He looked up into her eyes,

the glow of love evident in their green-blue depths. He replied, "The future, Lois. The future." Seeing her puzzled expression, Clark began his explanation. "You once said to me

that while saving up for a bike I thought I wanted, maybe I was really saving up for a Harley all along." Lois gave a remembering smile. "I do recall that piece of advice." She

looked down at the bank, and then back to Clark. "So, tell me about this future." Clark gave her a smile. "I think I'll have to show you." Reaching out, he gave the bank the

lightest of taps. The ceramic bank shattered, giving Lois a start. She saw a flash of metal gleaming out from amongst the shards. Lois plucked the pieces away, and then became

very still. "Clark…" she said. He can hear the wonder, the surprise, and the tremulous quality her voice had taken on. She picked up what she had found, and held it up between

her and Clark. A ring. Clark remembered scouring the planet searching for just the right stones. He finally found them on the Indian subcontinent, near Andhra Pradesh. He then

located the finest of jewelers, telling him, "This is for my soul mate." Two pear-cut green diamonds, the points of which were to be angled together. That was significant to Clark.

It represented what he felt about he and Lois. The two of them together, always. A whispered "Smallville", brought him back to the present. He looked through the ring as she

held it, and into her now tear-sparkling eyes. Cupping her hands within his. They both looked at the ring. Clark cleared his throat. "Lois, I never thought I could share everything

about me with another person, but in you I can, and will continue to do so. You make me better in every way possible. I promise to deserve your love every day we're together.

I plan on that being for a very long time. He clutched their combined hands to his chest. "Lois Lane, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

He looked at her expectantly.

She took a deep breath.

"Clark Joseph Kent, if you don't put that ring on my finger right…

Cutting her off, Clark excitedly asked, "Lois, is that a yes?"

Lois leaned in and placed her lips against his, and whispered, "Smallville, I couldn't love you anymore than I do now. That's. A. Yes. Each word was punctuated by a kiss. They

both helped each other place the ring on her finger. "Merry Christmas, Smallville." Not letting Clark reply, Lois kissed him deeply. In time, they unwrapped each other. Clark laid

Lois down just under the edge of the Christmas tree. In the background, Christmas music became an unwitting soundtrack to the romance of the moment. The glow of the

Christmas tree lights played across the loving couple. Suddenly, there came a growl, a squeak of a mouse, the scurry of toenails across the wooden floor, a huge crash, and the

loss of the glow of tree lights. Plunged into complete darkness, two voices that were both agitated and amused, called out simultaneously, "**SHELBY**!"

_Wishing all of you a most joyous holiday season._

_~fin_


End file.
